Water skiing has become an increasingly popular sport in recent years, and with its growth in popularity, the lakes and waterways on which it is practiced have become more and more crowded with boats and skiers criss-crossing back and forth.
The hazards and perils to those engaged in the sport have been demonstrated with alarming frequency through numerous accidents involving death or serious injury. Most often, a downed skier is struck or passed over by another boat whose pilot has not seen the partially submerged person in time to take appropriate action.
In most regulated skiing areas, boats employed for towing are required to display a raised flag as a warning that skier is down in the water. At all other times, the flag is to be lowered. This practice, when followed faithfully, has proven to be effective in saving lives and preventing serious injury.
The present invention is directed toward the provision of a convenient and reliable means for the rapid raising and lowering of such a warning flag.